Program: KOKORO
by Ersatz Arcana
Summary: The miracle scientist left a gift to the miracle robot: a program.
1. Professor

My interpretation of KOKORO x KISEKI by Kagamine Rin and Len! It's probably gonna be terrible. xP I'll do my best to write it either way!

OK, I borrowed some dialogue from the manga version of the song. Go check it out, it's titled [Rin] Vocaloid song "KOKORO" - manga version - English sub. I wanted to build some depth in the story. So yeah.

I have a set date for all updates on each chapter. YAAAAAY. No, I didn't write them all in one day. Otherwise, they would all be uploaded on the same day.

HAPPY READINGS! =DDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>-A Few Hundred Years Ago-<strong>

A young girl, about 14 years of age, opens the door to a professor's workplace. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. In her hands is a tray with water and eggs. She walks to the young man who bears a strong similarity to her and says in her robotic voice,

"Doctor, it is time for breakfast."

He turns around. The doctor wears a collared shirt, pants, and a white lab coat. He smiles at the young girl.

"Thank you, Rin. But please, just call me Len."

"Of course, Len."

Before he can take the tray, he falls to the ground and starts coughing violently. Rin sees the blood on his heads.

"Doctor, it is hemoptysis. It can seriously endanger a human's health."

He doesn't bother correcting Rin when he hears this His eyes widen as she continues.

"The blood is coming from the respiratory tract. Therefore, it sometimes leads to death of asphyxiation."

Len slowly stands and holds Rin in his arms tightly.

Hemoptysis...respiratory tract...leads to death...

No, he thinks, shaking his head. This can't be happening.

"Len, you need urgent care," Rin says. As if proving this, he coughs again. There is silence for a while, until Rin feels a drop of tear. Slowly, several follow.

Rin... he thinks sadly. I will dedicate my life to creating KOKORO, no matter what happens!

He feels a tug on his coat and slowly looks to Rin.

"Why do you cry?" she asks.

Len doesn't answer, for this is something that doesn't need research on. Something that he doesn't already know.

The miracle scientist, it seems, his robot...

No, Rin. He didn't want to call her a robot any more.

But no matter what he called her, she WILL be able to receive his gift to her.

**-Present-**

"Doctor," Rin said monotonously. She stood at the base of the large cherry blossom tree. This was where she and Len had mostly went to, having lessons about life. Each one, every moment, every second, was stored in her memory bank. When she closed her eyes, one memory began to play in her mind.

_"Rin, do you see this?" Len asked, holding up two shovels and a plant. Rin nodded. "We are going to plant this tree so that it can grow."_

_"Is that so?" she asked._

_"Yes!" he smiled. "Isn't it fascinating?"_

_"Please explain, Doctor."_

_"Rin, Rin, Rin...don't you see? This plant has a chance to grow into a large tree! A chance to live out its life and grant the world it's being here! And it is a special tree too. A cherry blossom! You remember what they are, yes? The beautiful light pink flowers, the breath taking sight... They resemble clouds since the flowers grow en masse!"_

_Rin nodded._

_"Good! Now, will you help me?"_

_"No."_

_"Whaaaaat?" Len cried out dramatically. Rin stared off into the distance as Len turned around, dropped the shovels and cried anime tears. For a moment, the miracle scientist was devastated at this one small reply. How could Rin say no? He explained about the beauty of cherry blossoms and the importance of trees several times before? Perhaps there was a malfunction in the circuitry..._

_"No, no, that's not it," he mumbled, shaking his head. This was a good thing for Rin. She couldn't agree to everything he said. Maybe she could learn how to experience human emotions on her own. Satisfied with this, he turned back to Rin._

_"RIN!" he cried again. In her hand was one of the shovels. Sitting before her was a little hole, no doubt dug by her. "RIN!"_

_He ran over to give her a hug. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on the other shovel, so he fell and landed his face on the dirt._

_"Doctor, are you all right?" Rin asked. Len quickly stood up and squeezed her, but not so hard that he could crush her (like he could. Rin's a freaking robot!). "Doctor?"_

_"It's all right, Rin!" he exclaimed, crying joyful tears. "It's all right!"_

_"Why do you cry?"_

_"Ah, right," he sniffled. He wiped his eyes with a tissue in his pocket. "Come on, Rin, time to plant the tree!"_

Rin opened her eyes from the memory. She decided on something.

She took one look at the building behind her, the building that once held the miracle scientist, and turned back to the cherry blossom tree. She clasped her hands together and thought this:

_I want to know what he was working on, what he was creating until he died._

It was a program he made for her, she remembered. Something that he had been working for so many years. She remembered the name.

_KOKORO._

* * *

><p>There you go, the beginning of the worst thing you have ever read. Maybe? I don't know!<p>

Next update is 8/16/11! I promise!


	2. Song Notes

Second chapter! Just as I said! =D All right, time for sad news: school's starting next week. So I won't be able to update as much. Don't blame me. D=

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Rin spent her time replaying the memory. Occasionally, a cherry blossom flower detached itself from the branches and would slowly float down. If it came her way, Rin would hold out her hand to catch one.<p>

Although, it drained much of her battery meter, so she had to head back and recharge.

Unbeknownst to her, another memory began to play inside during recharging.

**-Several hundred years ago-**

_"Rin, try singing this note," Len asked. He took a small breath and sang a high note. Rin attempted to reach the note. Her voice had a deadpan tone. Len refused to back down. He took out a sheet of music and pointed to the note._

_"Try again, Rin," he urged. Rin attempted to sing. Same results as last time._

_"Once more, please."_

_And so, the practice of singing continued on for several hours. Long, painful hours. With each fail, Len felt more and more fired up to keep practicing. No matter what, he refused to have RIn be unable to sing._

_When she was able to hit almost all of the notes, Len couldn't help but cry. At this rate, _KOKORO_ may not be needed._

Who am I kidding?_ he couldn't help but think. _Even if she could sing all the notes and know everything there is to know about mankind, she would still need the program to have fully functioning feelings._ When he turned to Rin to continue practicing, he almost gasped. It was silly, but he could see himself in her blank eyes. That empty look on her face...he wanted to change it. He wanted to witness her smile, her sadness, all the emotions of a human being. Because of her...Len wasn't alone._

_With no warning, he walked up to Rin and touched his chest, right where his heart would be._

I want to teach and share with her...

_"Rin," he said, "do you know where your heart is?"_

...the happiness and sadness of mankind.

_"Yes, Doctor," Rin replied in her robotic voice. She pointed where her heart might have been._

_"That's right, Rin. Do you remember why humans have emotions?"_

_"Because they contain hearts."_

_"Correct." Len smiled and patted Rin's head. "One day, Rin, you'll be able to experience those feelings. It may not be today, tomorrow, or the near future..."_

_He paused for a moment, hearing how his voice was wavering. The scientist was near to tears._

_"...One day, you will be able to experience human emotions."_

_"Human emotions. _Does not compute_," Rin said. Len laughed good-naturedly._

_"Don't worry about it."_

**-Present-**

"Human emotions," was Rin's first phrase when her system booted up. Her system then uploaded the memory and played again, with Rin taking in every detail.

"Human emotions," she said again. "_Does not compute_."

When she combined the memory today and the one from yesterday, she wondered if that was the program he was working on. Human emotions.

"_Does not compute. Beyond understanding._"

Why was it that she was unable to understand human feelings? She was the perfect robot, the scientist said. Something must be wrong with the programming. Rin turned to the main computer and connected several wires. The computer started up, humming with a heavy sigh. It began conducting a virus scan. She awaited the results.

"_Searching, searching,_" the machine declared. "_System check complete. No viruses found._"

_Then why?_ Rin touched her chest, right where her heart would have been.

_Doctor, I do not understand._

* * *

><p>Next update should be either this Saturday or Sunday! Thank you for reading!<em><br>_


	3. Feel

Short chapter is short! I'M SO SORRY! D= Enjoy anyway?

* * *

><p>Rin traveled, far from the 'comfortable' home of where she lived. She walked several miles, leaving nature behind and entering the empty world of mankind's creation.<p>

Concrete sidewalks, tall buildings, automobiles. "Truly a modern jungle in today's world!" the scientist had said with a laugh. Rin ignored everything and went to the other side of the city. What lied there was not a high way with paved roads and light fixtures. A cemetery sat there, with its crumbling signs and fields of buried corpses. To be honest, Rin only came here to see one.

She stood in front of the monument that contained Len's name.

"I do not understand, Doctor," she said. She knew that he could not hear her words, but she recalled him saying that talking about things that troubled you made people feel better.

Rin did not feel anything at all. She searched her memory bank, looking for a memory that could answer her question: Why?

_The highest hill in the city held only one monument: Empty. A name had yet to be carved into the stone for the relatives to see, and there wasn't a corpse to be buried. Despite the (disappointing?) trip to the city, the hill did have an excellent panoramic view of everything. And that was all Len needed._

_"Humans will die someday," he told Rin. "It's inevitable."_

_"Is that so, Doctor?" Rin asked. Len nodded._

_"It is, Rin. Even I will die someday," he added. His voice was notably more mournful. Rin didn't bother registering this change of tone._

The memory began to get fuzzy. The voices lost a little, and the memory skipped some parts.

_"You inherit music..."_

_"...just so...happy..."_

"Doctor..." the present Rin suddenly called out. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Had a virus infected her system? Did something break? What was happening?

"_System check starting._"

"..."

"_System check complete. No viruses found._"

Did that mean...?

"_Power meter: 55%._"

Ah, so it was just the power beginning to fade. Although as far as she knew, the power wouldn't affect her memory bank or cause static. She was sure that something was affecting the system somehow... No matter. It was time to head back and recharge before she shut down for good.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! D= There was actually a lot of stuff I wanted to add in this chapter! But I didn't want to give a lot of stuff away until later! FORGIVE ME!<p>

I totally lied in the first chapter: The next update is uncertain. You know, school is in 2 days and everything. Bleh. Trust me, if I had more time, I would update every five days or something! But school will be a freaking jerk. -_-

Oh, and I also have my other stories to work on. Kinda hard to juggling everything at once, but it's fun!

Thank you for reading, everybody! I'll see you next time!


	4. Boredom, whee

SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTER HERE! =D One last chapter before school comes and ruins my life yet again! This is for all you awesome people who read this story! =D

Today's chapter is all about the past now! Hence why it seems like it's introducing the characters. xD

* * *

><p>Rin started up herself as usual. The usual routine began, from observing the cherry blossoms to mindlessly wandering around the field. This did not satisfy her. The day continued to drag on, going about as slow as ever. She still remembered the shorted-out memories from yesterday, which confused her. Her memory bank was perfect. She should be able to remember everything, from a second ago to when she was first created! How could it be flawed? Did Len actually make something imperfect?<p>

"_Locating memory, locating memory,_" she announced. "_Searching, searching... Search complete. Memory uploading."_

If she couldn't find out in the present, then it was time to go back into the past again.

**-LEN-**

_"The program is complete, Doctor," a robotic voice echoed around the room. Len slowly walked over to the still figure. A seemingly human girl, asleep for who-knows-how-long. He raised his hand to her hair, brushing away a strand from her flawless face. His eyes looked to the large bow on her head, then to the wires connected around her._

_"Kagamine Rin," he whispered. "If you could, please open your eyes."_

_The whirring sound of a machine turned on. The girl's eyelids slowly opened, revealing ocean blue eyes, similar to Len's._

_"Good morning," he said.._

_"_Good morning_," the girl replied in a robotic voice._

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"_You are my professor_."_

_"How is the system?"_

_"_The system is working properly_."_

_"Good. Please wait here."_

_"_Yes, Doctor_."_

_Len exited the room. When the doors closed, he allowed himself to act freely. Even if the robot didn't take in his actions, he still felt as though Rin was a real person. Thus, he didn't want to embarrass himself..._

_"YES! I DID IT!" Len shouted with glee. "THE PROGRAM IS A SUCCESS! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_...By showing how childish he could be. He was full of joy though, nonetheless. Come on, he created a MIRACLE ROBOT! That had to count for something!_

_"Best day of my life. EVER!" he shouted again. He began jumping around and putting his hands in the air (and waving them around like he just don't care!). "WHEEEEEE!"_

_"_Doctor_," Rin interrupted._

_"EEEK!" he shrieked. "R-Rin, I thought you were still inside!"_

_"_Yes, but I have been informed that it's time for your morning coffee_," she said. "_Please come inside the laboratory_."_

_"R-right..."_

_Oops. Guess he shouldn't have installed his schedule... Well, no matter. The fact that he created a miracle robot is fine enough._

_"_Doctor_."_

_"I'm coming!"_

**Len decided to get to know Rin better. Despite being the one who did all the programming, he still didn't know what kind of character she would be. He asked her various questions, and she mostly answered with a "You should know, Doctor." This would then send him into a state of rolling around the floor and crying like a baby.**

**The "LET'S GET TO KNOW KAGAMINE RIN BETTER!" Plan: FAIL.**

**He refused to give up. Len did whatever he could to build her a character over the course of several months. He had her join him in planting a cherry blossom tree, taking strolls around the area, they even had singing lessons!**

**The "LET'S BUILD KAGAMINE RIN A CHARACTER!" Plan: FAIL. MISERABLY.**

**Unfortunately, creating a character wasn't based on how many strolls they went on, or how many lessons they took. Rin needed a heart. One full of emotions, of happiness and sorrow, of anger and pain.**

_"_Good morning, Doctor,_" Rin announced. "_It is time for breakfast._"_

_"EEEEEEEEEEH?" Len quickly rose up from his nap. His face was on the desk of his computer, and a tiny pile of drool was still on the table. "What time is it?"_

_"It is eight in the morning."_

_"Ah! I better get started!"_

_"_Doctor, please take some rest_," Rin insisted in her robot voice. "_You only had two hours of sleep. it is important that you receive your eight hours of sleep every day_."_

_"Aaaah, not now, Rin," he said. "I'm on a roll, you know."_

_"_It is important that you receive your eight hours of sleep every day,_" she repeated._

_"It's OK," he laughed. "I'm happiest when I work, you see. Besides, I don't have all the time in the world. I need to complete this as soon as possible."_

Ah yes,_ he thought._ Because for me, time is not infinite. _He turned to Rin, who was still telling him to take some rest._ Rin, right now, you may not understand yet, but... _Len had Rin sit down, assuring her that he would rest later. Before he turned back to continue working, he felt his coat being tugged harshly. He looked back at Rin._

_"_Why do you cry?_" she asked._

...One day. A heart will be created. Just for you-

"WAAH!" Len shouted, waking up. He shook his head and tried to take in his surroundings. A field of grass, clear skies, a large cherry blossom tree...

Wait, was he still alive? Did he freeze himself in time and forgot about it? Was he somehow brought back from the dead for unexplained reasons? If so, then...

"RIN!" he shouted. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

No response. Of course.

"So, it was just a dream..." he muttered sadly. He wasn't back from the dead. What kind of fantasy is that? He was...in heaven. That was probably it. Yeah.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried to the sky. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Why was he shown one of the best memories ever? Why was he back 'home?' Why was he shouting "WHYYYYYYYYYYY"? Why was this happening? Why was he alone? Why was he asking these questions? Why why why why...WHY?

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" he shrieked. Even if nobody was here to listen, it felt comforting to pretend that she was here with him. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

No response. The scientist sunk against the tree. What would happen now? He was probably going to be stuck here forever. Bored, tired, lonely...again...

Oh yeah. He was gonna be alone, and just after he finished the program too! _What a day this is turning out to be, _Len thought bitterly.

"You might as well just put me in an empty room!" he shouted to the sky. "I'm just saying!"

**-Rin-**

_When she first woke up, the first thing she saw was the miracle scientist, Kagamine Len. Apparently she was supposed to have the same surname. Greetings were exchanged, several comments here and there. Len had to leave for some reason, and she was ordered to stay. So she did._

_Although, when she realized that it was time for his morning coffee, she decided that it was better to remind him then be late. She opened the door and found Len dancing._

_How odd._

_She even scared him when she announced that it was time for coffee. _He will adjust soon enough,_ she decided. Skip to a few days later, and the scientist was interrogating her. This confused Rin, since he was the creator, therefore he should know everything there is to know about her. Was this man trying to kid himself? And why did he always insist on leaving the room, just to do a dance? The miracle scientist...is a strange person._

_Especially when he decided to have the two of them take a stroll. He explained every plant and the history of several sites around. Rin didn't know why he told her this info, but she still kept it in her memory bank, in case she would ever use it. Then there was the time that they planted a cherry blossom tree, and singing lessons..._

_It was all very strange._

* * *

><p>Chapter end! =D The last one before my end of freedom! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Next update: IT'S GONNA BE THIS SATURDAY. I JUST KNOW IT. If not, THEN SUNDAY!


	5. Memories

I totally lied. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to upload today or tomorrow. I didn't start working on this until YESTERDAY (8/26/11). Seriously. I was busy with homework, essays, projects, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT UNTIL TEN AT NIGHT.

I hate school. Especially the classes. Lordy lord. BUT NO MORE TALK OF THAT! Time for super chapter time!

-sniffs- No matter how bad it is that I don't update as I want, I'm still gonna miss writing this story! IT'S GONNA END IN A FEW CHAPTERS, I'M SO SORRY!

ESPECIALLY WITH HOW HORRIBLE THIS CHAPTER IS. I'M SO SORRY! D=

NOTE: Most of the dialogue was from the video: [Rin] Vocaloid song "KOKORO" - manga version - English sub.

* * *

><p>Rin opened her eyes. Today, she would not wait anymore. Her objective was clear.<p>

She would go against Professor Len's orders. Program: _KOKORO _will now be opened. Rin walked over to the master computer. She connected the necessary plugs and started typing the commands.

_I want to know what Professor was working on..._

"_ID AUTHENTICATED VOCALOID 02 KAGAMINE RIN,_" the master computer bleeped. Familiar sounds of the machine whirring to life filled the room.

_...till the end of his life..._

"_PERFORMING THE KOKORO PROGRAM._"

Before the program could be executed, a warning bell started to ring. The screens on the computers flashed violently.

"_CRITICAL ERROR. CRITICAL ERROR. THERE IS AN UNKNOWN VIRUS IN CV 02._"

"Virus...? It's impossible," Rin muttered as she hastily began typing. "According to the program, there's nothing wrong. Professor created...a miraculous robot. Isn't that right, Professor?"

A loud thump beat in her chest.

"Professor?"

Another followed.

"PROFESSOR...!"

"_THE ERROR HAS BEEN FIXED. INSTALLING KOKORO._"

Higher up on a screen, a message slowly typed itself out. Rin turned to the screen.

_The third miracle starts..._

The thumping in her chest slowly followed a rhythm. As a stronger, steady set of 'heart beats' began, a memory clicked in the memory bank. Rin opened the file.

_"...n..."_

_"Rin..."_

The memory slowly cleared up. The room Rin saw was different from the laboratory she was used to seeing the memories take place at. Instead of computers and dust bunnies, the room was clean and seemed to be free of any dust. Rin's eyes panned over to Len and her younger self._  
><em>

_"You know, the _Kokoro_ program will be completed," Len told Rin, lying in a hospital bed. His torso was wrapped in bandages. His skin was pale, and he seemed as fragile as a young child._

_"Not now, but in the far future, after I die... By a miraculous chain of events...a miracle with happen. Perhaps you won't understand, but it will happen. ...Ah, but.. It'll be too much for you... Leaving you alone, for a long time..."_

_"I'm sorry, Rin...but forgive me to say..." Len took a painful breath. He winced, struggling to say the words he wished that could be unsaid._

_"Thank you."_

Before she knew it, a stream of tears erupted from her eyes. Fast and hot, Rin almost didn't believe what was happening. Her face was steadily growing warm. These tears, and a wave of...sadness...

She was...crying...

Rin had obtained **KOKORO.**

But why was it so sad?

"What...? Why...?" she heard herself cry out. Her voice sounded strange. Instead of the deadpan, robotic tone she always had, one of emotion, one of feelings had replaced it. Even her own 'breath' had taken on gasping, sobbing sounds.

"Why...am I crying...?"

Questions, suddenly rising, suddenly growing, they rose to the surface. And Rin couldn't contain them all. **KOKORO**, it seems, has done its job well.

"Why am I shaking? Is this..."

Rin fell to the ground. She collapsed, unable to contain the tears and sadness inside her.

"What I had for... **K O K O R O **?"

Rin lifted her face from her hands, her body turned to the chair where the professor had once occupied. She could almost _see_ him now, scratching his head in puzzlement. His voice, bright and cheery. But...Professor was not here. All that was left was his lab cat, tattered, ripped, and dirtied from time. Rin slowly stood, placing her hand on the lab coat. The strong sea of tears now lightened to a small river. They dripped from her face onto the coat.

_Fushigi, Kokoro, Fushigi..._

A memory of Len's smile and his laugh filled her mind. She smiled through the tears.

"I now know what it's like to be happy."

_Fushigi, Kokoro, Fushigi._

"I now know what it's like to feel sad."

Memories flooded in, causing Rin to laugh, cry, and smile all at the same time. The times she and Len spent together, combined with these new-found emotions...

"How meaningful and heartbreaking..." She sobbed harder, her voice hoarse from the cries.

A shrill cry seemed to pierce the skies.

**. . .**

Rin ran away from the laboratory, dropping Len's coat in the process. She couldn't stay in the place that contained almost all of those painful memories. Conflicting emotions stabbed at her mind, creating more tears. Why was **KOKORO** so sad...?

She found herself, standing at the highest hill of the city. The tombstone was no longer empty. The grave now had a corpse that was buried.

Kagamine Len.

Rin read the carved name, over and over.

_I now know why I was created in this world,_ she thought with sudden clarity. _Having nobody to share your memories with must be lonely._

A memory played. Len's words resonated within her.

_"Humans will die someday. It's inevitable," he said thoughtfully. Len slowly sat down on the grass across from Rin. "So I wanted to hand down songs as heritage."_

_"Humans in danger generally put priority on continued existence," Rin said._

_"Other scientists have already preserved DNA. Music is wonderful. It can go beyond language barriers."_

_He paused to think about this._

_"You inherit music, Rin."_

_"Is that so, Doctor," she repeated. She didn't bother adding in a questioning tone._

_"...Well, sounds great, but..."_

_Len paused again to brush away a tear from his eye._

_"Now I'm just so happy to have you by my side."_

_He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled at Rin. The tears kept coming, so he stopped trying to prevent them._

_"You mean the world to me."_

_"Doctor, a salty substance is coming out from your eyes."_

_"They're just tears, Rin. I'll be fine..." Len felt a strong breeze blow by._

_"It's getting windy, Rin. Let's go home," he said, standing up and lending out his hand._

_Rin sat there, staring blankly at it._

_"Ah.. Still, you have no idea what to do," Len commented as he pulled her up._

Rin felt her own hand raising towards the sky. A new, fresh wave of tears blurred her vision. Followed was a different kind of sadness.

_I was supposed to take your hand... _she cried in her mind. _...I didn't even say a word..._


	6. Kiseki

In that day and at that time...

_**KOKORO **__was in the memories all along..._

These feelings that overflow out of my heart... I will send them to you.

Message-

From: Rin

To: Rin

Subject: KOKORO

The feelings that built up inside Rin was slowly pouring itself out. From being unspoken, to song. _Professor, I finally see what you mean when you said a miracle would happen. When I received this message back then..._

**I dedicate my words to you...**

((Thank you so much... Thank you so much...))

**Thank you for everything...**

((Thank you so much... Thank you so much...))

**For bringing me into this world...**

((Thank you so much... Thank you so much...))

**For all the days that we spent together...**

((Thank you so much...)) Thank you so much...))

**For everything you gave to me...**

Back in the past, Rin was given a message.

"A message is..being received..." she said. Len, surprised, turned to her.

"From who?" he questioned.

"The source is...from the future."

_The future?_

"_KOKORO received,_" Rin announced. "_Download starting._"

_The program did reach back to us_, Len thought. Quickly, the room began to be filled with the song of the future. Rin's voice, now full of emotion, resounded in the walls. Her song reached his heart, and his eyes were full of tears.

"_**Now I can speak...all of these true words...**_"

"_**I will sing forever...**_"

_The First Miracle was that you were born._

_The Second Miracle was the time we spent together._

_The Third Miracle, no, not yet..._

_The Third Miracle has not occurred yet..._

Rin's lips curled into a soft smile. All the memories collected from many years ago strung themselves in an ever-lasting loop of memories, playing on and on. The message had been sent, and it had been received. Now, the miracle wouldn't be wasted. She and Professor...no. She and _Len_, they would finally be able to communicate with their hearts. He would finally see this miracle in his lifetime.

I will sing forever—

"Ah..."

A small pang struck in Rin's heart. In her eyes, darkness was slowly taking over her vision. The gears inside her slowly started to halt. The system would soon shut down. _The Miracle is ending..._

She fell, knowing that this was truly the end. But, even as her power gave out, she could have sworn that she saw someone was holding onto her hand. Soft, warm, loving. Rin slowly lifted her head.

The face of Professor Len smiled. Her creator. Her friend. And his expression told her that everything, everything would be fine.

I_t was exactly a Miracle._

_The robot that contained KOKORO sang all of her feelings._

_But...the miracle lasted only a moment._

_As Len had said, the program was too much for her. Her system could not withstand the weight, thus, the machine shorted, and was never to move again..._

_But, she had a smile on her face._

_Honestly, she looked like an angel._

"Thank you...Father..."


	7. Kokoro x Kiseki

"Rin, I wonder if you're all right, being alone by yourself?" Len asked. His head lifted up to the clear skies. His eyes felt tired and droopy. "Are you doing well, Rin? I'm worried about you. You're all alone..."

For days, he spent his time reliving in his memories and thinking of Rin. Teaching her how to sing, having her join him in planting the tree, taking her to the city, and so on. Sometimes, he cried for several hours. Each memory, no matter how joyous they were, made him feel even more depressed and lonely. In his chest, he couldn't help but feel a deep emptiness that could never be filled. This kind of pain and torture, he couldn't help but wonder if this was his punishment for telling Rin not to use the program. He couldn't let her die out like he did, though. She deserved a chance to live, even if her emotions weren't in use. Up to the day until her power gave out should she keep on living.

Len buried his face in his hands, trying hard not to sob again. Partly because of his sadness for leaving Rin, and partly because he was glad she was given a chance to live. To be honest, though, he wished that he could have one more chance to spent time with her. To hear her song in person with his own ears and eyes.

And that's when the ground started to shake.

"I thought there weren't any earthquakes in heaven!" Len shrieked, holding onto the tree for dear life. Several minutes passed before the earthquake soon stopped. In its place, a singing voice echoed, sounding all too familiar to the professor.

"I-is that...?"

Len started walking towards the source of the voice, leading to the other side of the tree. And yet, instead of the tree that he saw, it was of one thing that gave his life meaning. The one he always wanted to see again...

"LEN!"

"WAAAH-!"

_**The First Miracle was that you were born...**_

She was _here._ With him.

But that meant...

"RIN!" he shrieked. He picked her up and hugged her with all of his might.

"L-Len..." she coughed. "Too...tight..."

But he couldn't help it. He was crying and laughing and hiccuping all the same time. All of his emotions exploding from his heart, and filling that emptiness with a warm feeling.

"I'm just t-too happy to see you!" Len exclaimed. He sobbed into her shoulders, finally allowing himself to cry. "You obtained _Kokoro_, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Rin replied, a tone of melancholy in her voice. "I couldn't help myself..."

"It's all right, it's all right! I'm just so glad to see you again! Waaah..."

"Please don't cry, Professor."

"But I can't help it..."

So, Rin patted his back while she waited for him to stop bawling like a baby. In between sobs, he kept telling her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Rin asked. "I disobeyed your orders..."

"I left you all alone, I'm so sorry..."

"Professor, please don't cry."

He sighed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "Then, you must call me 'Len.' That is my name, and that's what you can call me."

"I see. Then I'll start calling you right now. Len, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Let's climb the tree."

"E-eh?"

"Ah, I've forgotten, Len. You've had an affliction to heights for some time."

"N-no! I can climb the tree! I can climb!"

"Let's go!"

To be honest, Len would have been happy with just talking to Rin. But since she insisted on climbing the tree...he couldn't say no. Plus, she was searching through her new-found emotions. How could he reject her happiness like that?

"HOLY-!"

"Len, careful!" Rin shrieked, catching Len by his arm. The doctor would have fallen, had Rin not catch him in time.

_THIS IS WHY HEIGHTS ARE SCARY, _Len screeched in his mind. _YOU CAN FALL!_

"I WANNA GO BACK DOWN!" he cried. Rin nodded solemnly.

"All right, Len," Rin replied. She climbed down first. If Len were to fall again, she could catch him again.

Len gulped, looking at the ground with great fear. From where he was, the ground looked like a mile down. How could he climb at such a dangerous height? What if he fell? What if he died again and left Rin AGAIN? Len's body froze at the thought of it. _Again..._

That's it. He was going to join her back down, and he would always be with her. Question was...how was he supposed to get down?

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled. Rin held out her arms.

"Jump!" she yelled back.

_Oh heck no._ Len looked at the ground, then at Rin. He compared his chances of getting down by climbing or jumping.

"NEVER MIND! I CAN CLIMB!" Len shrieked. To prove it, he crawled towards the trunk and held onto it. _Come on, Len. You can do this._ He tentatively started climbing down, careful not to slip and fall.

_One foot at a time. Right, left, right, left..._ he repeated in his head. When he felt his foot touch the ground, he gave a whoop and jumped for joy. Immediately, he fell flat on his face.

"Ow..." he whined as Rin made him sit upright.

"Congratulations, Len!" Rin cheered, clapping his hands. "You've conquered your fear!"

"Ha ha...maybe?" Len replied. His legs felt shaky, and his head was reeling from seeing how far he was. Even his vision was spinning, making it look like there was two of everything. "I think I'll take a break from tree climbing for a while."

"All right, Len," Rin said. She sat next to Len, resting her head on his shoulder. Len smiled as he took her hand into his.

_**The Second Miracle was the time we spent together.**_

_If I could freeze time,_ Len thought. _I would stay in this moment forever..._

"I'll make a present for you," Rin suddenly decided, breaking the silence. She stood and ran behind the tree. Len quickly followed her, but was stopped by the sight he saw.

Red flowers filled his vision. A sea of beautiful red flowers, and right in the middle of the sea was Rin, collecting several of them. When she turned around, she waved to Len and rushed towards him. In her hands was a rather small bouquet of the red beauties.

"Len, do you like them?" she asked, holding them out. Len stroked the petals, noticing how velvet-like they were. He smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

Rin nodded and started fashioning the flowers. It wasn't until she completed it that Len realized it was a red crown. Len ducked his head and felt the soft flowers being adjusted accordingly. When Rin finished, Len lifted his head back up.

"Thank you, Rin," he said, reaching to touch the petals. Tears started to prick at the edges of his eyes. "Truly, I mean it. Thank you."

_**The Third Miracle...is a truly sincere heart from you in the future...**_

Rin smiled, shedding a fear tears of her own. She wrapped her arms around Len, giving him a gentle hug. Len didn't hesitate to do the same.

_**The Fourth Miracle isn't needed...**_

_**The fourth I don't need...**_

"Thank you for being here with me," they said.

_**Because, I have you with me.**_

* * *

><p>And so ends the story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Yes, despite all of the terrible updates, I loved writing this story. Unfortunately, it must now come to a close. D=<p>

Thank you for reading this story, everybody! I will see you next time when I update one of my other stories!

**-Cecilia-**


End file.
